UK Singles
Singles (weeks denote top 100) *1 (4) Justin Timberlake - Mirrors (Pk: 1) (Weeks: 3) *2 (New) Bastille - Pompeii (Pk: 2) (Weeks: 1) *3 (1) One Direction - One Way Or Another (Teenage Kicks) (Pk: 1) (Weeks: 2) *4 (2) Macklemore & Ryan Lewis ft. Wanz - Thrift Shop (Pk: 1) (Weeks: 7) *5 (5) Avicii vs. Nicky Romero - I Could Be The One (Pk: 1) (Weeks: 3) *6 (6) Taylor Swift - I Knew You Were Trouble (Pk: 2) (Weeks: 20) *7 (7) Bruno Mars - When I Was Your Man (Pk: 7) (Weeks: 4) *8 (3) Baauer - Harlem Shake (Pk: 3) (Weeks: 3) *9 (New) Wiley ft. Chip - Reload (Pk: 9) (Weeks: 1) *10 (16) P!nk ft. Nate Ruess - Just Give Me A Reason (Pk: 10) (Weeks: 4) *11 (9) Ben Howard - Only Love (Pk: 9) (Weeks: 13) *12 (8) Rihanna ft. Mikky Ekko - Stay (Pk: 4) (Weeks: 12) *13 (11) Disclosure ft. AlunaGeorge - White Noise (Pk: 2) (Weeks: 5) *14 (25) Adele - Skyfall (Pk : 2) (Weeks: 22) *15 (10) Emeli Sande - Clown (Pk: 4) (Weeks: 13) *16 (13) Ellie Goulding - Explosions (Pk: 13) (Weeks: 6) *17 (12) Mumford & Sons - I Will Wait (Pk: 12) (Weeks: 24) *18 (14) Justin Timberlake ft. Jay-Z - Suit and Tie (Pk: 3) (Weeks: 7) *19 (23) Olly Murs - Army of Two (Pk: 23) (Weeks: 3) *20 (15) Calvin Harris ft Tinie Tempah - Drinking from the Bottle (Pk: 5) (Weeks: 17) *21 (20) The Lumineers - Ho Hey (Pk: 8) (Weeks: 20) *22 (18) will.i.am ft. Britney Spears - Scream and Shout (Pk: 1) (Weeks: 12) *23 (21) Dizzee Rascal - Bassline Junkie (Pk: 10) (Weeks: 8) *24 (17) Gabrielle Aplin - Please Don't Say You Love Me (Pk: 6) (Weeks: 3) *25 (26) Bruno Mars - Locked Out Of Heaven (Pk: 2) (Weeks: 16) *26 (36) The Script - If You Could See Me Now (Pk: 26) (Weeks: 2) *27 (19) Little Mix - Change Your Life (Pk: 12) (Weeks: 6) *28 (28) Fall Out Boy - My Songs Know What You Did In The Dark (Light Em Up) (Pk: 5) (Weeks: 4) *29 (34) Zedd ft. Foxes - Clarity (Pk: 29) (Weeks: 4) *30 (27) One Direction - Kiss You (Pk: 9) (Weeks: 14) *31 (31) Rihanna - Diamonds (Pk: 1) (Weeks: 22) *32 (New) Laura Mvula - Green Garden (Pk: 32) (Weeks: 1) *33 (22) Rita Ora - Radioactive (Pk: 18) (Weeks: 7) *34 (29) James Arthur - Impossible (Pk: 1) (Weeks: 12) *35 (24) Bingo Players ft. Far East Movement - Get Up (Rattle) (Pk: 1) (Weeks: 6) *36 (37) Swedish House Mafia ft. John Martin - Don't You Worry Child (Pk: 1) (Weeks: 21) *37 (33) Drake - Started From The Bottom (Pk: 25) (Weeks: 4) *38 (30) PSY - Gangnam Style (Pk: 1) (Weeks: 26) *39 (New) Paramore - Now (Pk: 39) (Weeks: 1) *40 (35) Labrinth ft. Emeli Sande - Beneath Your Beautiful (Pk: 1) (Weeks: 21) *41 (43) Stereophonics - Indian Summer (Pk: 41) (Weeks: 5) *42 (54) The 1975 - Chocolate (Pk: 42) (Weeks: 4) *43 (41) Olly Murs ft. Flo Rida - Troublemaker (Pk: 1) (Weeks: 15) *44 (39) Robbie Williams - Candy (Pk: 1) (Weeks: 18) *45 (32) Foals - My Number (Pk: 23) (Weeks: 3) *46 (49) Example - Perfect Replacement (Pk: 46) (Weeks: 3) *47 (44) Lil Wayne ft. Drake & Future - Love Me (Pk: 44) (Weeks: 2) *48 (Re) Wheatus - Teenage Dirtbag (Pk: 2) (Weeks: 29) *49 (42) Pitbull ft. TJR - Don't Stop The Party (Pk: 7) (Weeks: 13) *50 (51) P!nk - Try (Pk: 8) (Weeks: 20) *51 (56) The Script ft. will.i.am - Hall Of Fame (Pk: 1) (Weeks: 26) *52 (46) Jake Bugg - Lightning Bolt (Pk: 26) (Weeks: 13) *53 (53) Taylor Swift - We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together (Pk: 4) (Weeks: 28) *54 (38) Tyler James ft. Kano - Worry About You (Pk: 38) (Weeks: 4) *55 (55) Birdy - People Help The People (Pk: 33) (Weeks: 5) *56 (45) Emeli Sande - Next To Me (Pk: 2) (Weeks: 38) *57 (80) Droideka - Get Hyper (Pk: 29) (Weeks: 6) *58 (50) Alicia Keys ft. Nicki Minaj - Girl On Fire (Pk: 5) (Weeks: 15) *59 (59) Disclosure ft. Sam Smith - Latch (Pk: 11) (Weeks: 21) *60 (92) Bastille - Flaws (Pk: 21) (Weeks: 10) *61 (141) Kanye West ft. Big Sean, 2 Chainz & Pusha T - Mercy (Pk: 61) (Weeks: 2) *62 (New) Miles Kane - Give Up (Pk: 62) (Weeks: 1) *63 (52) 50 Cent ft. Eminem & Adam Levine - My Life (Pk: 2) (Weeks: 7) *64 (New) Josh Groban - Brave (Pk: 64) (Weeks: 1) *65 (48) Imagine Dragons - Radioactive (Pk: 33) (Weeks: 14) *66 (47) Ke$ha - Die Young (Pk: 7) (Weeks: 14) *67 (82) Tom Odell - Can't Pretend (Pk: 67) (Weeks: 2) *68 (69) Justin Bieber ft. Nicki Minaj - Beauty and a Beat (Pk: 16) (Weeks: 21) *69 (New) Dido - No Freedom (Pk: 69) (Weeks: 1) *70 (62) Carly Rae Jepsen - Call Me Maybe (Pk: 1) (Weeks: 48) *71 (40) Lawson - Learn To Love Again (Pk: 13) (Weeks: 7) *72 (58) Muse - Supremacy (Pk: 58) (Weeks: 2) *73 (68) Emeli Sande - Read All About It Pt. 3 (Pk: 3) (Weeks: 32) *74 (66) One Direction - Little Things (Pk: 1) (Weeks: 16) *75 (61) Flo Rida - Let It Roll (Pk: 17) (Weeks: 8) *76 (74) One Direction - Live While We're Young (Pk: 3) (Weeks: 22) *77 (71) Calvin Harris ft. Florence Welch - Sweet Nothing (Pk: 1) (Weeks: 20) *78 (60) A$AP Rocky ft. Skrillex & Birdy Nam Nam - Wild For The Night (Pk: 43) (Weeks: 7) *79 (113) Burns - Lies (Pk: 32) (Weeks: 9) *80 (57) Gotye ft. Kimbra - Somebody That I Used To Know (Pk: 1) (Weeks: 61) *81 (76) Maroon 5 - One More Night (Pk: 8) (Weeks: 23) *82 (63) Mumford & Sons - Little Lion Man (Pk: 24) (Weeks: 48) *83 (73) Florence & The Machine - Spectrum (Say My Name) (Pk: 1) (Weeks: 34) *84 (75) Ben Howard - Keep Your Head Up (Pk: 74) (Weeks: 7) *85 (83) Ellie Goulding - Anything Could Happen (Pk: 5) (Weeks: 22) *86 (170) Jake Bugg - Seen It All (Pk: 86) (Weeks: 1) *87 (Re) Fleetwood Mac - Everywhere (Pk: 4) (Weeks: 11) *88 (72) fun. ft. Janelle Monae - We Are Young (Pk: 1) (Weeks: 45) *89 (86) Matrix & Futurebound ft. Baby Blue - Magnetic Eyes (Pk: 24) (Weeks: 9) *90 (85) David Guetta ft. Sia - Titanium (Pk: 1) (Weeks: 62) *91 (78) Rudimental ft. John Newman - Feel The Love (Pk: 1) (Weeks: 40) *92 (70) Ke$ha - C'Mon (Pk: 70) (Weeks: 3) *93 (100) Nicki Minaj - Starships (Pk: 2) (Weeks: 45) *94 (65) Survivor - Eye Of The Tiger (Pk: 1) (Weeks: 29) *95 (Re) The Cranberries - Zombie (Pk: 14) (Weeks: 10) *96 (89) DJ Fresh ft. Ce'Cile or Ms. Dynamite - Gold Dust (Pk: 22) (Weeks: 40) *97 (New) JME - If You Don't Know (Pk: 97) (Weeks: 1) *98 (New) Maroon 5 - Daylight (Pk: 98) (Weeks: 1) *99 (Re) Kanye West - Jesus Walks (Pk: 16) (Weeks: 7) *100 (136) Justin Timberlake - Cry Me A River (Pk: 2) (Weeks: 18) Top 100 Highlights *Highest New Entry: Bastille - Pompeii 2 *Best Comeback: Wheatus - Teenage Dirtbag 48 *Greatest Gainer: Bastille - Flaws 60 {up 32} *Biggest Faller: Lawson - Learn To Love Again 71 {down 31} *Longest Chart Sitter: Gotye feat. Kimbra - Somebody That I Used To Know 80 {61 weeks} *Greatest Laster: TBA Dropouts *64 Joe Cocker "Fire It Up" (Pk: 64) (Weeks: 1) *67 Conor Maynard ft. Wiley "Animal" (Pk: 6) (Weeks: 7) *77 Shakira ft. Wyclef Jean "Hips Don't Lie" (Pk: 1) (Weeks: 49) *79 50 Cent ft. Justin Timberlake "Ayo Technology" (Pk: 2) (Weeks: 34) *81 Alex Clare "Too Close" (Pk: 4) (Weeks: 49) *84 Tom Odell "Another Love" (Pk: 56) (Weeks: 6) *87 Avril Lavigne "Complicated" (Pk: 3) (Weeks: 10) *88 Devlin ft. Diane Birch "Rewind" (Pk: 10) (Weeks: 4) *90 Emeli Sande "Clown/Next To Me (Live at BRITS 2013) (Pk: 90) (Weeks: 1) *91 Paloma Faith "Picking Up The Pieces" (Pk: 7) (Weeks: 25) *93 One Direction "What Makes You Beautiful" (Pk: 1) (Weeks: 72) *94 Frank Ocean "Thinkin Bout You" (Pk: 94) (Weeks: 1) *95 Christina Perri "A Thousand Years" (Pk: 13) (Weeks: 29) *96 Natalie Imbruglia "Torn" (Pk: 2) (Weeks: 23) *97 Little Mix "Wings" (Pk: 1) (Weeks: 25) *98 Blondie "One Way Or Another" (Pk: 98) (Weeks: 1) *99 Newton Faulkner "Dream Catch Me" (Pk: 7) (Weeks: 47) 101-200 *101 (93) One Direction - What Makes You Beautiful (Pk: 1) (Weeks: 72) *102 (New) David Bowie - The Stars (Are Out Tonight) (Pk: 102) (Weeks: x) *111 (???) Jay-Z & Kanye West - Paris (Pk: 10) (Weeks: 52) *115 (???) Skrillex ft. Sirah - Bangrang (Pk: 24) (Weeks: 47) *121 (New) Bastille - Poet *122 (Re) Len - Steal My Sunshine (Pk : 8) (Weeks: 15) *147 (Re) Taylor Swift - 22 (Pk: 129) (Weeks: x) *149 (159) Train - Mermaid (Pk: 149) (Weeks: x) *158 (New) MS MR - Bones *160 (New) Chuck Berry - Johnny B Goode *166 (New) L. Marshall ft. Little Nikki - Castles *185 (New) J. Cole ft. Miguel - Power Trip *188 (???) Toto - Africa (Pk: 3) (Weeks: 11) *196 (Re) Barenaked Ladies - One Week (Pk: 5) (Weeks: 11) Albums *1 (1) Our Version Of Events – Emeli Sande *2 (2) Babel – Mumford & Sons *3 (5) Les Miserables – Original Motion Picture Cast Recording *4 (4) Every Kingdom – Ben Howard *5 (New) Amok – Atoms For Peace *6 (8) Unorthodox Jukebox – Bruno Mars *7 (6) Jake Bugg – Jake Bugg *8 (New) Both Sides Now – Michael Ball *9 (New) All That Echoes – Josh Groban *10 (New) The Messenger – Johnny Marr *11 (New) 180 – Palma Violets *12 (12) 18 Months – Calvin Harris *13 (7) Red – Taylor Swift *14 (14) Take Me Home – One Direction *15 (10) Fall To Grace – Paloma Faith *16 (16) Halcyon – Ellie Goulding *17 (11) Rumours – Fleetwood Mac *18 (9) Holy Fire - Foals *19 (25) Right Place Right Time – Olly Murs *20 (15) Unapologetic - Rihanna *21 (24) The Truth About Love – P!nk *22 (33) 21 - Adele *23 (3) Push The Sky Away – Nick Cave And The Bad Seeds *24 (New) Lost In You – Petula Clark *25 (18) Opposites – Biffy Clyro *26 (13) An Awesome Wave – Alt-J *27 (20) Some Nights – Fun. *28 (New) The Raven That Refused To Sing – Steven Wilson *29 (19) Channel Orange – Frank Ocean *30 (26) #3 – The Script *31 (22) The Lumineers – The Lumineers *32 (21) + - Ed Sheeran *33 (30) The Golden Age Of Song – Jools Holland & His R&B Orchestra *34 (29) Up All Night – One Direction *35 (23) The 2nd Law - Muse *36 (54) The Very Best Of – Neil Diamond *37 (28) DNA – Little Mix *38 (31) Born To Die – Lana Del Rey *39 (27) El Camino – The Black Keys *40 (36) Nothing But The Beat – David Guetta *41 (New) A New England: The Very Best Of – Kirsty MacColl *42 (Re) Glee The Music Season 4 Vol.1 – Glee Cast *43 (42) Take The Crown – Robbie Williams *44 (32) Sigh No More – Mumford & Sons *45 (47) In Case You Didn’t Know – Olly Murs *46 (37) Passione – Andrea Bocelli *47 (34) Girl On Fire – Alicia Keys *48 (40) Grrr! – Rolling Stones *49 (51) Romantique – Richard Clayderman *50 (53) Dancing On The Edge OST – Louis Lester Band *51 (35) Ora – Rita Ora *52 (55) Doo-wops & Hooligans – Bruno Mars *53 (New) Jersey Beat: The Music Of – Frankie Valli & The Four Seasons *54 (New) The Stand-In – Caitlin Rose *55 (New) Zion – Hillsong United *56 (49) The Best Of – Eva Cassidy *57 (39) Chapman Square - Lawson *58 (17) Fire It Up – Joe Cocker *59 (50) Coexist – The Script *60 (110) Warrior – Ke$ha *61 (52) Mylo Xyloto – Coldplay *62 (56) The Evolution Of Man – Example *63 (74) Ten – Girls Aloud *64 (New) Les Revenants OST - Mogwai *65 (60) Magic Of The Movies – Andre Rieu & Johann Strauss Orchestra *66 (43) Believe Acoustic – Justin Bieber *67 (46) My Head Is An Animal – Of Monsters And Men *68 (38) Ill Manors OST – Plan B *69 (78) Greatest Hits – Bon Jovi *70 (41) In A Time Lapse – Ludovico Einaudi *71 (153) The Sound Of – The Smiths *72 (65) Believe – Justin Bieber *73 (62) 4 - Beyonce *74 (58) The Heist – Macklemore & Ryan Lewis *75 (59) American Soul – Mick Hucknall *76 (70) Greatest Hits Chapter One – Kelly Clarkson *77 (73) Greatest Hits...So Far! – P!nk *78 (89) Greatest Hits – Simon & Garfunkel *79 (New) Black And Blu – Gary Clark Jr. *80 (138) The Real – Bob Dylan *81 (New) Spirits Of The Western Sky – Justin Hayward *82 (68) Crazy Love – Michael Buble *83 (61) Ceremonials – Florence + The Machine *84 (44) Devotion – Jessie Ware *85 (64) Overexposed – Maroon 5 *86 (85) Higher – The Overtones *87 (116) Celebration Day – Led Zeppelin *88 (Re) The Soul Sessions Vol.2 – Joss Stone *89 (115) Greatest Hits – Foo Fighters *90 (57) Battle Born – The Killers *91 (99) Greatest Hits - Blondie *92 (108) Number Ones – Michael Jackson *93 (48) Electric – Richard Thompson *94 (66) I Belong To You – Emilia Mitiku *95 (118) Storyteller – Alfie Boe *96 (63) Anna – The Courteeners *97 (45) Temper Temper – Bullet For My Valentine *98 (176) The Greatest Hits – Il Divo *99 (New) Birthdays – Keaton Henson *100 (84) Justified – Justin Timberlake Category:Charts Category:2013 Charts Category:Incomplete Articles